The Contract
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Usagi goes speechless. Misaki comes up with a hilarious and silly theory. Staring at the contract, Usagi is blamed on Misaki’s retard growth. What does he have to do with the boy's growth by the way? Is this for real? 1# JR YAOI.
1. Act 01

**Don't own squat. THE SILLINESS OF THIS STORY IS INTENTIONAL.**

Summary: Usagi was speechless. Misaki came up with a hilarious and silly theory. Staring at the contract, Usagi was blamed on Misaki's retard growth. What does he have to do with the boy's growth by the way?

**-:-**

**The Contract**

**By Sarah A Patrick**

**-:-**

_**.:Junjou Romantica:.**_

_**Akihiko Usami & Misaki Takahashi**_

**-:-**

'_Dear Nii-san and Nee-san in Osaka, today is an important day for me'_

Misaki Takahashi stared solemnly at the man who was ten years older than him, waiting patiently—or rather, with that look on his face, he was ready to explode any time now.

'_You see Nii-san, …I have made an important decision. It's regarding my growth …and it's not happening at all…'_

"So… what do you think Usagi-san?" his voice trailed, anxiety was stinging in his tone. His throbbing emerald gaze was still fixated on the man. His chest felt tight in nervousness. He fidgeted uncomfortably on his feet.

'_Someone told me a disturbing theory why I couldn't grow at all and the blame is placed on a certain someone…'_

For the first time in his life, Akihiko Usami, the currently super-popular novelist who graduated first place in Teito University Law School, was lost of words. His jaw was slightly dropped and his mind wiped blank. There was a piece of paper in his hand, though clumsily written and has a few signatures at the bottom of it. What made him in dumbstruck was_ the paper's a contract_.

It was too absurd for his erudite brain to comprehend. He couldn't believe what he was reading. It was illogical, not forget to mention, hilarious and plain stupid. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't because his lover was serious.

He closed his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh boy," he whimpered, removing his glasses and placed it neatly on the table.

"U-Usagi-san?" stammered Misaki as guilt washed over him. It seemed that he had caused trouble for the novelist, but the matter's important to him. He comforted his guilt by reassuring himself that Usagi-san told him that he's allowed to be selfish whenever he's with him. He slammed a fist on the table, "This is my final decision, Usagi-san," He nodded sharply.

Usagi turned to look at him, placing the glasses back on and examined the contract again.

"I think that…" began Usagi, his tone was serious as he looked keenly at the paper. Misaki stared at him, hopeful. "…your handwriting is horrible," Misaki shot him a death glare, scoffed at his remark.

"USAGI-SAN!! So what if my handwriting is horrible..." he defended, stomping on his feet and blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, that's not the point here!" He waved his hand, "Don't change the topic, Usagi-san."

Usagi stared at the lad, Misaki's emerald eyes shimmered in determination. His feature was a little pretty for a boy. Long eyelashes arranged neatly on its place giving his eyes a radiant look. His perfect cerise lips thinned in seriousness and his fair skin glowed under the bathe of sunlight that shone through the tall glass window. He examined him from head to toe, and back again to look at him in the eyes.

'_Irresistible,_' he thought, folding his arms to hold back the temptation to grab him and make him his alone. Then he remembered about the contract again, he slapped his mouth shut to suppress a laugh. He couldn't believe how Misaki could come up with the ridiculous idea that _that _was the very reason of his growth problem.

"W-W-What's so funny?!" Misaki retorted, blushing deeper. "If you have a problem with this, tell it to me," he added, stammering. Usagi took a glance at the boy. He looked as though he tried to put a tough façade though it failed miserably.

"…cute…" Usagi mumbled, and almost immediately, Misaki shot him a stuttering "say what?!" with an incredulous look at his face.

"Nothing," the man said, shrugging as he cleared his throat. "I think you look fine the way you are right now, Misaki. You'll grow, you don't have to worry," he stated assured, staring back to his laptop again. Unsatisfied, Misaki banged on the table.

"No, it - is - not - okay!" he protested, pointing him a finger in accusation. "Didn't you see that guy from the flower shop? He was… taaaaaallll!" he explained, as he held a hand up high to show how tall the guy was. "I want to be like that too. So… please sign here, sensei!" said Misaki, almost pleaded in his tough façade.

Usagi rasped in annoyance as he stared at the paper.

_-:-_

_I, Akihiko Usami, solemly swear that I won't have sex with Takahashi Misaki until he grows at least an inch. If the law were to be broken, Akihiko Usami will have to agree on having a date with Eri Aikawa, have an open bath with his father, Fuyuhiko Usami and let Haruhiko Usami to go out with Misaki Takahashi._

_Signed in cooperation,_

_:3 Aikawa-chan :3  
–ps. Bring your laptop during the date, okay? 3_

_Fuyu-chama XXOO  
–father-son moment is the best during bath time :D_

_Haruxmisaki –umbrella inserted here-  
–I only agreed because of Misaki._

-:-

Usagi had his lips pursed tight. It felt more like a threat than a contract. His brother Haruhiko annoyed him the most, he figured that it was Haruhiko come up with the idea going out with Misaki to make sure that he'll follow the contract.

'_Does having sex cause him not to grow? Doesn't he know that that's his problem?' _He knew Misaki could be silly at times, but this was ridiculous. His eyebrow rose as he kept on reading to the bottom bit of the agreement, an extra signature was scribbled there that made him annoyed again.

_-:-_

_Plus, Misaki Takahashi will have a sleepover party with Keiichi Sumi._

_33 Kei-chii_

_-:-_

'_How touché,'_ he mused, rubbing the bottom of his un-itchy lips with his index finger thoughtfully. "What is this?" asked Usagi at once. Misaki went red.

"I too have my own normal student life to lead you know. You don't have to be so selfish," he mumbled shyly, avoiding his gaze. Usagi sighed deeply, covered his face in tension with his hand.

"You must have hated me so much to ask me to do this, Misaki," he muttered dejected. "I thought we were lovers, I thought you loved me too,"

Misaki was alarmed at the tone of his voice. He was surprised that he acted that way. He felt guilty for not realizing that Usagi could be affected by the contract this much. He laid his hands on Usagi's shoulder.

"No, no, no, Usagi-san. I do like you, really. But, I want to be taller, at least by an inch please." Misaki pleaded, but Usagi didn't say anything. "Why don't we cancel out one of the agreement okay?" Misaki suggested.

Again, no reply… Misaki sighed in chagrin.

"Usagi-san…" he whimpered. "What do you want me to do to make you agree to this?" he asked, biting his lips in chagrin. This time, Usagi turned to look at him hopeful.

Misaki was baffled in disgust. Usagi seemed to have something hidden under his sleeves, but he just doesn't know what it was. Oh no, whatever it was, he was planning not to fall for it.

"You do know that you don't grow overnight right? It'd take years or a decade for you to grow. You think a person like me can tolerate that long when he has a cute adorable boy as his lover?" Misaki went red on his statement.

"Wha—?! DON'T CALL A GUY CUTE!" he pouted angrily, staring at Usagi as though he was accused with the worst crime ever, his index finger shook a no-no gesture. Usagi froze in his seat, his act nearly backfired on him. He tried to control his hormones from grabbing the boy and kiss him with all his might. He found it unfair how Misaki has affected him so much even though he knew the boy did it unconsciously. He began to wonder if he really could control himself during the contract period. Knowing Misaki's stubbornness, there would be no way that Usagi could cancel the agreement off. He clenched his jaw, threw his gaze over the contract again.

"You said that I could cancel out one of the list here right?" asked Usagi as he examined the contract for the final time. Misaki was washed with relief. He skipped toward him, leaning on his side.

"Yea," he reassured happily, staring at the paper beside Usagi.

"When is the latest period I get to sign this contract?" Usagi asked in a businesslike manner, his pen in his hand. Misaki bit his lips, thinking critically as he gave his chin a few tap.

"Umm… latest by tomorrow of course, you can think of what you want to cancel off until tomorrow morning." Misaki wasn't aware of a smirk that crept on Usagi's face. Usagi congratulated himself for his first class acting. Misaki was too softhearted to believe that he was _that _dejected about this matter, though, it did annoy him.

"Okay, then, I'll sign this by tomorrow morning…" Misaki clapped his hands in disbelief.

"Really? Are you serious?" Misaki stared at Usagi as though christmas has just came in by surprised. Usagi nodded, Misaki was overjoyed, almost throwing a hug at him."Ohmygosh, you are so kind Usagi-san! I think I could kiss you!" Misaki froze mid-running toward him, and fall flat on his face in disgust.

_'I can't believe I actually said that!!!!'_ Misaki cursed himself, wishing that he could turn back the time. Usagi took off his glasses and undo his first few buttons.

"Since I have until tomorrow morning to sign this, I better enjoy my last freedom," Misaki startled and turn his head to meet his gaze. He had his head tilt in confusion.

"Huh? What freedo—whoa!" Usagi threw him on his bed, took off his clothes and crept on the surprised Misaki.

"I won't let you sleep tonight Misaki," he chuckled seductively into his ears as he ran his hand under Misaki's shirt, giving him kisses on his nape after that. Misaki jaw dropped in disbelief. He had been had!

**-:-**

**TBC**

**-:-**

**My first JR. I'm gravely new and I'm not that familiarize with the characterization, but slowly I will. Please review.**


	2. Act 02

**Gosh! Thanks for the reviews! BTW, I've only watched Junjou Romantica, almost every alternate week. ((It's that addictive)) FYI, I changed my penname. You know the drills. I do not own JR. OOC alert, maybe.**

Note to self: M University, Onsen Research Group aka ORG.

**-:-**

**The Contract**

**ACT 02**

**By The Hopeless Wanderlust**

**-:-**

_Akihiko Usami & Misaki Takahashi_

**-:-**

_Dear mother and father in heaven, God must have hated my guts for straying off the path._

Misaki Takahashi let out a long exasperated sigh as he walked into the University's ground. The morning fresh air was still chilly but it sounded as though Misaki had just gone through a very long day.

_I wanted to get taller but a certain someone made it impossible to happen. Please tell God that I am sorry._

A slap on his back startled him. Misaki shrieked promptly.

"Yo, Misaki," greeted a merry voice, Misaki swiveled. A tall muddy haired man stood beside him, looking at him as he fixed his glasses askew.

"Morning, senpai," he muttered, sighing again. The light caught the latter's glasses as he noticed Misaki's depression. Misaki merely glanced at him before he threw his olive gaze on the floor, crestfallen.

"I don't think I would be able to grow anymore," he said dejectedly, answering his silent question. Keiichi Sumi slapped his mouth shut to suppress his laughter from bursting out loud.

'_Did he really believed what I said to him yesterday?!'_ He stared in bewildered at his junior who was still gloomy, his eyes shone in amuse.

--

The Day Before

--

A glamorous red sport car screeched as it stopped in front of the university entrance, catching a glint of the rising sun on its shiny surface, stealing the attention of the bystander. The passenger's door clicked open and a brown haired boy stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Usagi-san," chirped the boy and before the older man could reply, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance when he saw Misaki was hugged from the back by no other than Misaki's senior.

"Good morning, Usami-sensei. I'll be taking care of Misaki from here onwards," chirped Sumi-senpai as he dragged Misaki with a smile plastered on his face. Usagi's lips thinned in annoyance before he left, nearly knocking a tall man who hurriedly crossing the road.

The raven haired man bowed in apology but Usagi drove away without stopping.

"That stupid rabbit!" snapped Misaki at the car as he ran toward the man, Sumi-senpai followed him behind.

"So sorry on that idiot driver behalf," Misaki bowed at the man. The man smiled a gentle smile.

"It's alright. It was my fault to cross the road without looking," he said, his navy eyes shone in sincerity. Misaki stared at him in awe. Not only that he was tall, but he even has a big heart. Misaki wished that he could be as tall as him.

"Nowaki!" called a familiar voice came running toward the tall man. Misaki's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't swallow the fact that _that_ person has a connection with the man that has the kindest smile he had ever seen.

"Ahh… Hiro-san," crooned the man named Nowaki, pleased. Hiroki Kamijou panted once he reached on the man's side, his hands on his knees.

"Sorry for troubling you like this again, Nowaki," he said, taking an envelope from the tall man who smiled in reply.

"It's nothing, Hiro-san," he said gently, Misaki found the situation hard to comprehend, especially it involved with his professor whom he knew as "The Demon Professor Kamijou".

Hiroki realized that they weren't alone; he threw a glare at Misaki who startled.

"Go to class right now!" he snapped at him harshly.

"Yes sir!" cried Misaki as he took Sumi-senpai by the wrist and ran. After a while, they began to slow down and soon walked their way to the class.

"Senpai," Misaki piped up, his gaze on the floor, Sumi-senpai hummed in reply. Misaki hesitated. "He—that Nowaki guy was tall wasn't he?"

"Eh?" Sumi-senpai was surprised by the question. He tapped his chin, "Yes, he is," He saw Misaki fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's so nice to be _that_ tall," he heard Misaki muttered quietly.

"Yea, you're quite short," shrugged the latter in a-matter-of-fact tone. A smirk threatened to wipe across his face as a naughty thought played in his mind.

"Hey Misaki," Sumi-senpai said suddenly. Misaki turned to look at him. "Did you know…" his eyes dark shone in malice as Misaki looked innocently at him.

"Did you know that when a person became an _uke_ their growth stops?" Misaki froze, his eyes widened in dismay. He gulped bitterly before he could find his voice back.

"R-R-Really?" he laughed nervously, avoiding his gaze. Misaki shot his head to look at him when he realized what he was saying, blushing crimson.

"Gosh, senpai, I'm not saying that I'm gay! Seriously!" defended Misaki as he shook his head furiously, walking backward, away from the senior in embarrassment.

"You are not very honest, aren't you?" chuckled Sumi-senpai. Misaki bit his lips in chagrin. "It's true you know, about the _uke_ theory. If you want to grow, you better do something about this," he added.

He turned to look at the younger boy. He knew that he took the bait wholly. Misaki was troubled deeply.

'_So naïve,'_ he mused, shaking his head as he suppressed a laugh. It was so much fun to tease him.

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

I hope there are no OOC, I'm still new in JR. I never knew this chapter was so short until I uploaded it. Review would be nice.

--sarah


	3. Act 03

**Enjoy.**

**-:-**

**The Contract**

**Act 03 Shortie**

_**The Forbidden (Hopeless) Wanderlust**_

**-:-**

"Takahashi," began Hiroki Kamijou sensei with a stern voice. Misaki flinched, waiting for another book or things thrown to him for the umpteenth time that day--but it never came. It was the end of class already and the lecture hall was almost empty. Misaki was called by the professor and he stood fidgety in front of the class, unsure of what would the demon professor would want from him. He knew he wasn't concentrating in class as the contract he made with Usagi earlier was playing in his mind. He was worried if he was a little too late making that contract and now he was officially a shortie. He sighed upon the thought again and he turned to look at the teacher with a wavering stare.

Misaki went confused when a surprised expression was on Hiroki's face as he stood up. "Oh," said the man, blinking in realization.

"What's wrong, sensei?" asked the coffee haired boy. Hiroki scratched his cheek, thinking.

"I think you…" he began, and his lips thinned, "…got shorter," he finished with annoyed brows, oblivious to Misaki's gasp. "Someone told me that people get shorter when they had too much of forbidden sex if you know what I mean." Kamijou shrugged at his dry humor, arranging the sheets of papers in order. He missed the horror that struck on Misaki's face. "Well, not that it's true anyway, stupid theory," he added with a snort as he threw the used chalks into the paper bin beside the table. He turned to look at Misaki again with a stern look but it slipped off his face when Misaki was nowhere to be found.

"Takahashi?" muttered Hiroki in bewilderment, his voice echoed through the empty hall. He stood there, alone and feeling stupid. He couldn't believe his student was so rude to leave before he had his word with the boy.

"First that Sumi, now Takahashi," he clicked his tongue, feeling angry, "Kids these days just has no manners."

--

--

EARLIER THAT DAY

Misaki Takahashi and Keiichi Sumi were talking at the corridor of the Economic department when the older boy remembered something. He fished his well written assignment out of his bag and told Misaki that he needed to meet Kamijou sensei for a bit. "You go ahead to class, I'll be there," bid the senpai and he left.

Two knocks on the door startled the said teacher in his office. "Come in," he called out; his eyes fixed on sheets of papers as he circled the correct answers and crossed out the wrong ones.

"Sorry sensei. I know I promised you this yesterday," said Keiichi. He smiled in amused as he saw how annoyed the teacher was in marking the papers.

"Tch, marks will be deducted," snapped the professor, the usual irritated expression was on his face although his back was facing the boy.

"Is it me or are you getting shorter, Kamijou-_sensei_?" asked Keiichi with a chuckled.

"I have no time for games," began the man but Keiichi ignored him as he continued.

"Did you know that in a gay relationship, the uke gets shorter? No wonder that man was taller." Hiroki eyes widened in horror, he knew that his student was threatening him. He knew Misaki and Keiichi had seen him with a man who happened to be his lover. Keichii, being a smartass might have known it with just a glance. Hiroki clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Next time, don't send in your paper late or I'll seriously deduct the marks," he muttered in exasperation, squirmed uneasily in his chair. He didn't need to turn to know that there was a triumph smirk on the boy's face. He vowed to punish him in another way to gain his pride back as a professor.

"Oh wow sensei, you actually admit that you are gay." Keichii suppressed a laugh. Hiroki darted to look at the boy, jumping on his two feet with an accused finger pointing at the boy.

"I – DID – NOT!" growled the professor. His face was red in embarrassment. Keiichi stared at him, amused.

"You don't have to say it so enthusiastically, sensei," said Keiichi, composed, but Hiroki cut him off with another hiss, "I did not say it enthusiastically!" Keiichi chuckled and Hiroki then realized that his action wasn't appropriate for a man of his age. With his face still burning red in embarrassment, he turned on his heel and sat down, fidgety.

"You are going to be late, Sumi. You better leave this office immediately." His voice was firm though he almost failed to keep a straight face. Hiroki blinked in realization when he saw a pile of papers that he needed to pass to his student that morning. At least he could give them through him, he thought. Holding the sheets of papers in his hand, he swiveled to hand the pile over his student, only to find that he was in his office, alone.

"Tsk, rude child," muttered Hiroki in disgust. He couldn't believe that his student would leave so fast without even telling that he was. His angry thoughts got interrupted when the door to the office burst opened as a man whisked to his side and hugged him off-guard.

"KA – MI – JOU, my honey~~~" sang Miyagi Yu happily, "Were you lonely without me?" Hiroki gritted his teeth in anger as he pinched the man's hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," cried Miyagi as Hiroki threw his hands aside. He pouted as he rubbed his aching hands. "You don't have to be that mean, shesh, you seriously need to get laid you shortie."

Miyagi walked towards his table, taking a sip on his warm coffee, as he left the horrorstruck Hiroki behind. Being called short by two people in a short period of time took him aback. He began to wonder if he was a little too short for a man in his age.

--

--

Misaki ran out of the hall, and ignored Keiichii along the way who greeted him with a smile and a waving hand. He couldn't help but to feel misery and devastated. He wished he could do something with his growth but his heart told him the he might have been a little too late.

A sight of a red sport car at the front gate flashed in his tearful eyes. He closed his eyes in frustration and ran out of the gate; turn to his left, ignoring the befuddled Akihiko in the car.

"Where's that boy going to?" Akihiko mused aloud, staring at the running figure. The door clicked open and he stepped out of the car, his probing eyes were still on him. He fished out his phone and dialed Misaki's number but he flinched when it got cut off. "What the…" he wondered, thinking critically what he had done on Misaki to make him so.

Akihiko was known to be a possessive lover, feeling unsatisfied to see that his lover ran off without his permission, he entered the car and drove off with a purr. It was a few good seconds for him to reach the running boy, only to stop once he parked a few feet in front of him. Misaki was upset to know that he was overtaken so easily. Akihiko went out of the car and stared at him.

"What are you doing? Have you forgotten that I'm fetching you today?" Misaki didn't miss the anger that tinged his voice. He straightened his back, looking as though he was angry but at the same time, he was in pain.

"I…" began Misaki, he threw his eyes on the ground in disgust. He couldn't say it on his lover's face. Looking at his captivating lavender eyes that always stare at him, he gritted his teeth on how easy Akihiko could make his fall in love over and over again without breaking a sweat. He balled his fist in chagrin.

"Misaki…? What's wrong?" asked Akihiko, closing the door and was about to walk toward him when Misaki hissed in a wounded tone, "Don't – come – near – me." Akihiko rooted on his ground. Suddenly the ground felt like sucking him into the ground, his heart heaved in fear and devastation. It felt like a nightmare to him to hear those words from Misaki. His bewildered eyes that were staring at the ground in horror slowly shifted toward the depressed boy. His voice was drenched in dismay, "Mi – Misa—"

"I hate you," Misaki whispered audibly with downcast eyes. Akihiko gasped, his lips parted to ask but his voice betrayed him. A familiar black car stopped beside Misaki and the passenger windscreen slid down, revealing a dark haired man in his early thirties. Haruhiko Usami stared in wonder at the boy who met his eyes. He ran toward the car and entered.

"Please bring me somewhere far away." Haruhiko merely nodded at Misaki's sullen voice. He did come to take Misaki out for lunch, to talk him about living with him but he could feel that his plan might be easier than he thought. He was known to love the boy too and the fact that his brother was chosen by the boy as his lover, he couldn't suck it up. He wanted the boy by any means.

Akihiko flabbergasted at Misaki's willingness to follow his brother. It was then dawned to him that Misaki was leaving him. He couldn't comprehend the fear that was in his chest. He couldn't take the fact that he would be living his days without Misaki. He didn't care if Misaki hated him, if Misaki didn't want him, he'll lock the boy somewhere and make him his forever.

"NO! MISAKI!" he shouted with a hand sticking out at his figure in the accelerating car. Akihiko saw the smile on Haruhiko's face and he didn't like it. His face ceased in anger as that smile played on his mind.

"I'll never let you go, Misaki. You're mine." He entered into the car and with a screech of his tires; he began to follow the car that soon lost in the swarm of cars and people.

**-:-**

**End of Act 03**

**-:-**

**Make my day with your review. :) And oh, the silliness of the story is intentional. Tsk, Misaki and his growth theory. He's so gullible. :S**

_**TFW.**_


End file.
